Rescue (SOMEBODY SSAAAAVVEEE MMEEEE)
by FanficFantic
Summary: Well, I'm in Smallville...this is a 'what if I did this' story. Most quotes and events deal with my real life!! R/R PLEASE!


I have been a little down lately about joining softball. Sense I can't quit softball, I decided to write a fan fiction about it. Ok, I am a Smallvillian, and what my parents say...are REALLY what they say, no joke! These feeling are my real ones too.  
  
Disclaimer-If I owned Smallville, you think I'd be writing THIS? I don't own Smallville, k? I do own ME though! And my horse!  
  
  
  
I waved goodbye to Chloe, my best friend, and left the Beanery. She gave me a few words of encouragement before I would face my parents. She was such a good friend. I hung out with here there helping her write an article for the Torch. We met in journalism at the beginning of the year. I don't get to do many articles for the paper that often anymore because my schoolwork has been suffering a little. I knew if I joined softball, it would only suffer more. I had brought that issue upon my parents before. They just said 'your still doing softball'.  
  
I kept walking fast toward my house. "I'm going to do it, I am" I repeated to my self, trying to reassure myself. By the way, I'm Christine. I continued, "I'm not going to back down, this is the only way. After this, it's over Christine, over. No more lies from my parents" Before I knew it, I was right before my door. I hesitated at first, but then I just grabbed the door and ripped it open. My mom immediately comes to me. My mom greeted me with, "How was softball practice? You're the only catcher again right?" She knew I hated softball, and hated talking about it. I answered, "Well, I... I didn't go to practice." I quickly rushed to say, "You know I wanted to quit, and I did, finally." My mother grabbed her chest, over her heart, and her eyes filled with tears. In an instant, she turned red, and yelled "YOU WHAT? I can't believe you did this to me! Watching you play softball is my only joy in life! After we bought you that horse! I have to watch you ride that thing all the time!" After my eyes started to tear, I replied, "Well I hate playing it, and I love my horse! At least she loves me back! I can't believe you! You know the doctor said I need knee surgery... and what do you say? Play softball, make your knees worse so you wont be able to walk when you're 50!" After that, I stormed upstairs to my room. My mom was yelling back at me, but I could really care less about her, and what she had to say.  
  
I was so stupid to retreat into my room. A few seconds after I locked my door and laid on my bed, my mother was already banging on the door. In addition to the banging, she was yelling, "You're not going to get any respect around here! You're not going to be anything! You'll regret this! I am selling your horse!" She fell silent after that. She knew she had gone too far. She started again, but in a calm tone, "Are you sure you want to quit? The coach knows how important you are to the team... he'll understand if you go back to him to join the team." I decided not to reply. She really hurt me when she mentioned selling my horse. Instead, I opened the window, pulled the screen out, and walked out to the roof. I used to do this when I was little. My dad caught me once, and he came in the house and shut the window. Ever sense then, I never went back on the roof... until now. I have a lock on my door, so my dad couldn't shut me out on the roof anyway.  
  
On the roof, things would clear out of your mind as fast as the wind. The wind is strong in Kansas. Luckily, in Smallville, we see few tornadoes, but they do come. From here, I can just see down town. I can occasionally spot out people, but my eyes were too tear filled to see much. I did notice my dad coming down the road, so I hopped back into my room. I have always been afraid of my dad. That's so wrong, being afraid of your own father. When he comes home, dinner is usually ready, and I was starving! I don't know if I should just stay in my room the rest of the night, or face the music now, and get it over with. I could always run over to Chloe's house if something really ugly develops. I unlocked the door, and walked out. I didn't feel like myself. My feet were dragging, and my head was set low. I took one step at a time. Perfect timing! As I reached the last step, my dad walked threw the door. He set his cooler down, and came over to me and gave me a hug. I hated when he did that. I always feel like he is going to hit me or choke me to death.  
  
"How was softball, my little star player?" my dad finally said. I took a deep breath, and opened my mouth ready to speak, but I was cut off. "Not that food comes before softball, but how about you tell me during dinner, I'm really hungry" he seemed to order.  
  
I only could say, "ok." I followed him to the kitchen. I continued to follow him by grabbing a plate after him, and serving myself. He grabbed his usual towel, and wrapped it around his neck. He grabbed the spoon, and dug into the pot of chili. I noticed the fire stove was still on. Ever sinse the story of how Coach Walt died, I've never liked fire. Chloe told me that he threatened the cheating football players with fire. One of those guys was my boyfriend. He confirmed the story. I was angry with him for cheating, but being an athlete, I know all about pressure.  
  
I couldn't take it anymore, I just blurted out to my dad, "Dad, I didn't go to practice...I quit." My dad snapped his head over to look at me over his shoulder. I shut my eyes, knowing I just dug myself six feet under.  
  
"YOU WHAT!?!?" My dad yelled intrepidly. His words shook me up. I stood frozen before him. He grabbed his dinner towel, and slapped the stove with it. He was so angry, he didn't know what he did. His towel caught on one of the gas pressure buttons, and dragged into the fire. Before I knew it, flames rose on the stove. My dad threw the burning towel onto the table, setting the tablecloth on fire as well. The three of us just stared at the fire. You always think when you see fire you will run, but for some reason it grabs you. I thought it was beautiful. The fire quickly spread, thanks to the gas pressure being turned on high. My parents finally left... without me. I just watched them leave...not even looking back at me, or yelling at me to get out. When my dad went through the door, he shut it. I questioned this, and ran over to the door. It was locked. (Who ever heard of a lock on their kitchen door?) I yelled for my dad to open it, but he didn't.  
  
He only replied "A member of this family doesn't quit softball." I nearly fainted at the words. What crazy father would lock their own child in a burning house to seal their fate? I banged on the door, knowing it was my only escape. The smoke clouded the room. The heat was unbearable. I kneeled down, accepting my fate.  
  
In the back yard of the neighbor's house, Clark and Pete were throwing a football. Clark's form was terrible. He kept missing catches, and always threw the ball short. After Clark went to grab the football, instead of throwing it, he just dropped it. "Hey Pete, is that house on fire?" Clark asked Pete.  
  
Pete replied with, "That's Christine's house."  
  
Clark then ordered, "Go call the fire department, someone could still be in there." As Pete left to go into the house, Clark ran toward the burning house. He stood in front of the house, and used his x-ray vision to see if anyone was still inside. He saw a girl kneeling on the floor. He ran in threw the back door. He kicked the kitchen door open.  
  
I lifted my head, and watched him as he ran to my side. He just went right through the fire. I felt his hand on my shoulder. I don't know if I was just really out of it, but I thought that Chloe would love to be me right now. Clark came to my side, and helped me up by my shoulders.  
  
With great concern, Clark asked, "Christine, are you ok?"  
  
Of course, I couldn't say thank you, or let's get out of here. I am a reporter, kind of, and I always had to ask questions first. "You walked through the fire..." I stated. Clark had two looks on his face. One told me that he wanted to get out of the house, and the other one tried to throw me off. I knew he just walked threw fire.  
  
Clark then grabbed my arm and added, "We have to get out of the house, now!" He then lifted me up in his arms, and shielded me through the wall of fire. It was so blurry, I couldn't see. I shut my eyes, and held on tight to my hero. I opened them again when I could smell the fresh farm-town air. Cow manure never smelled so good. He helped me stand on my two feet, and walked with me to the front yard.  
  
"Thank you. Thank you very much." I told him. He still seemed a little shaken. I wonder if he really did walk through the fire. I had to know. I continued, "I am very grateful you came in there for me, but I have to know how you did that. I won't tell anyone." We stopped and he looked down at me. His eyes were so beautiful. His arms were still supporting me. All of a sudden, I wondered how I looked. I must have been scummy looking. My clothes were black, my face probably covered in soot. I looked at him, and he must have looked just as bad.  
  
"Are you feeling better now?" he asked me. His arms were still around me. I felt his large hands holding me.  
  
"I'm fine" I answered. "Is this what it feels like to be saved by Clark Kent?" He shot me a grin, and hugged me. I returned the hug. I heard the fire trucks coming down the road. A police officer came up to us.  
  
"Are you two alright? What happened?" He asked.  
  
I answered the question, "I was crawling out of the house, and he met me near the back door. He must have saw me trying to open the door."  
  
The officer smiled and added, "Looks like you saved another life Clark." Clark blushed and returned his attention to me. Geez was he tall! I was good at reading faces. He was trying to thank me, but didn't want to say it. The doctors came up to me, and told me to follow them into the truck. I started to move, and Clark withdrew his arms off of mine. I suddenly felt cold. I started to walk off, but stopped and turned around. "Clark, thank you. You are officially on my good boy list." I threw him a smile, and turned back to the doctors. As I walked past the front yard, I saw both of my parents. I couldn't look at them at all. I wondered how life would change after the house is rebuilt. Maybe I can stay over at my boyfriend's house. Oh well, I'll survive. I am alive. Thanks to good old honest Clark. I tried to take another look back at him, but he was gone. I can see why Chloe likes him so much. Maybe now that Clark and me are a little closer, I can hook them up. I grin spread across my face, and I walked into the truck. 


End file.
